MEMS (“micro-electro-mechanical systems”) are a class of devices that are fabricated using semiconductor-like processes. Electrodes on MEMS devices are usually made of non-silicon material and formed on one side of a proof mass. Unfortunately, forming electrode on one side of the proof mass takes advantage of only sensitivity on one side and due to asymmetry causes instability, e.g., thermal instability, etc.